Purification? or Insanity?
by s0uleaterevans
Summary: Soul has been able to control the black blood for years now. but he recieves grave news from the most unlikely of allies. and when he learns that the only way to resolve this favorably is to confess. will he? SoulxMaka fluff and suspense and some humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: ok everyone its time for my first Multi-chapter story. With that said lets get this started. Oh and i dont own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.  
><strong>

**Soul: R&R or I will eat your soul.**

**Chapter 1: Dreams and Nightmares**

"Where am I?"

I was floating in what seemed like pitch black darkness. Nothing else. Just space.

Then light seemed to appear out of no where, and from that light came a familiar looking shadow.

"Evans," I know that voice anywhere, "we need to talk. Please step inside."

What did the demon want this time?

I stepped into the black room expecting the same as always.

As I stepped into the room I was dressed in my pinstripe tux with red dress shirt under it, and black tie.

The room resembled that of a 20's club. Complete with a record player, leisurely looking chairs. And even a grand piano.

Out from behind the piano appeared a short, ogre like creature. He adorned two horns off the top of his head. He wore an odd zoro-like mask, and a tuxedo.

"What is it this time ogre? Don't even try giving me some boring speech about how cool I would be if I let you take over. We both know how it will end." I said giving him a smug look.

"No Evans I did not call you here for that. I actually have something important I need to tell you. Something that concerns your girlfriend." the demon said with a serious expression.

"She's not my girlfriend but whatever. What's so important that you have to disturb me in my sleep. Its not cool to bother me like this."

"Just shut up and listen."

Wow. He means business. I don't like this.

"Out with it then." I said sternly.

"Now try not to freak out when I tell you this." there was a pause, "You're dieing."

I looked at him wide eyed. That cant be right I feel perfectly fine.

"Please what are you talking about. I feel just fine. There's nothing medically wrong with me."

"Just shut up and let me explain. Listen. Your body is starting to reject the black blood. It will not process it through you system willingly. If this keeps up your heart will strain to pump the black blood and will eventually stop functioning all together."

I couldn't believe my ears, but now that I thought about it. I have been getting unexplained aches and pains.

I took a deep breath. Taking the news in little by little.

"So how long do you think I have?" I asked the demon.

"At the rate the black blood is spreading I'd say you have a year left. Give or take a month or two. We need to act fast if we are going to prevent this."

"And why would you want to help me? I thought you would want this to happen." I stated a little confused.

"You idiot. If you die then I die too. I cant let that happen now can I?" the demon said looking smug.

"Well then what can we do to prevent this?"

"Well the way I see it you have two options," he paused giving me a weird look. "Option 1. You give into the madness."

"Ha. How did I know you would bring this up. Not happening ogre." I said plainly.

"I figured that much which leaves us with option 2. You step your game up and get closer to your meister if you know what I mean." he shot me a devilish grin.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING AT?" I pretty much yelled it out.

"DON'T GO YELLING AT ME YOU IDIOT!" he took a moment to breath and calm down. "Look Soul I KNOW you have feelings for her and you have for a while. By getting "closer" to her, her anti-demon wavelength will be able to suppress the black blood maybe even stopping it from spreading any further.

I couldn't argue with him there. That little fucker is smarter than he looks.

"Ok yeah so I have feelings for her but I don't want to ruin what we have. I mean what if she doesn't share my feelings. Being rejected isn't cool."

"WHAT CHOICE DO YOU HAVE? IT'S EITHER MAN UP OR DIE! Dieing isn't cool either Evans." the demon snarled.

He's right. I really don't have a choice.

But it's not like I gotta get right to it. After all I have a year.

"Alright then ogre. It's settled. I will make Maka my girlfriend. It cant be that hard. I mean I AM the coolest guy at school. Capturing a bookworms heart cant be that hard." I said confidently.

"That's the spirit Evans. No go get her player." he said slyly.

That cocky little bastard.

I opened my eyes and glared at the clock.

4 in the morning huh?

I've got a couple hours before I gotta get up for school.

After about 10 minutes I closed my eyes and fell into slumber once again.

Except this time I wasn't in a black room.

I was in Death City.

And it was on fire.

Everywhere people were screaming and running. Bodies lay lifeless on the floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" I yelled, taking in my surroundings.

I ran around looking for answers. Anything that could clue me in on what was going on.

I turned a street corner and found a sight I thought I would never see.

A fully clothed Blair.

But she was unconscious.

I ran to her and sat down next to her.

I picked her head up and patted her cheek in an attempt to wake her up.

"Blair! Wake up damn it! What's going on around here?" I yelled.

Finally she came to.

"Soul? How can you be here when your over there?"

She pointed down the street.

My eyes widened.

There, maybe a few blocks down. Stood Maka holding a familiar looking scythe.

Wait! That's me!

And was that Black Star and Kid? What are they doing?

I ran toward them. Then hid behind a few trash cans. Just what the hell is going on here?

"Maka, Soul, Stand down or I will be forced to dispose of you." Kid said in a demanding yet compassionate tone.

"I don't want to have to make the two of you feel even smaller. Its bad enough that I'm here I'm sure." Black Star said in his usual cocky tone.

Maka only smiled. But it was more of a crazed grin.

Then she busted out in maniacal laughter.

"You guys were always good for a laugh. But you see, Soul and I are invincible now. We just cant be stopped. isn't that right dear?" Maka asked chuckling.

"You got that right babe." the Scythe said in an equally menacing tone.

What the hell? This isn't Maka. It cant be. She's….she's….

And then it hit me.

She's overcome by madness.

And so was I.

It was just like the second time we faced Crona.

The black blood has taken over the both of us.

"Its not too late to save the two of you," Kid said seriously. "We can find a way to get rid of the black blood and turn you guys back to normal."

"And what makes you think we want to be normal reaper-boy?" Maka asked him. "Soul and I are happy like this. We are happy together. Are you maybe jealous?" she asked with that maddening look.

"Don't be stupid Maka. There is nothing symmetrical about the two of you right now."

"SHUT UP YOU OCD BASTARD!" both Maka and the scythe screamed.

And then they charged.

My meister, and my best friends, were about to collide and I didn't know what would happen.

So I charged.

I wanted to stop them before someone got seriously hurt.

But they were so far away.

Everything was moving so slowly.

And just as they were about to collide, I heard a scream.

"SOOOOOOUUUUULLLL!"

It was Maka's voice.

The next thing I knew I was sitting up in my bed. Sweat pouring down my skin.

My heart was racing and I was breathing heavily.

"Soul?"

I looked up and there was my meister, still in her pj's, giving me a worried look.

"Maka? What's up? Why are you in my room?" I asked. Trying to act annoyed.

"You were yelling in your sleep. I think you were having a nightmare."

I was yelling?

So there was a scream. Was she trying to wake me up?

"Oh. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to wake you up." I said, slightly blushing.

"Are you ok Soul?" great now she's worried.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine." I lied.

"Ok, get dressed then come out for breakfast. I'm gonna make us some scrambled eggs." and then she left.

That nightmare.

The Maka in my dream.

She was insane.

I was insane.

And it was all because of the black blood.

But why?

Was it possible for Maka to get devoured by madness?

And then a thought occurred to me.

What if getting closer to her does the opposite of what the demon thinks will happen.

Maybe I should tell someone else about my dream and my nightmare and get their opinion.

Unfortunately I knew who I was gonna need to ask.

That damn screw head.

Stein.

"Ugh this is a bad idea. But whatever I will worry about it later. I'm starving."

****Me: Yay for first chapter! I promise to update soon.**

**Soul: Huh pretty cool chapter. And I'm cool as always.**

**Maka: I wonder what everyone else will think of it.**

**Me: I'm wondering that myself Maka. I guess we will just see. Send me out with a bang guys.**

**Soul and Maka: Review or we will take your soul!**


	2. The Game Plan

**Me: Holy crap. Look at all those reviews. And just for the first chapter! Chrissyeatsmonsters and Neurochemicals you guys make me laugh. **

**Soul: Hey look at Mr. Popular. Pretty cool turnout.**

**Maka: Omg I'm so excited! Well we cant keep them waiting now can we?**

**Me: You're absolutely right Maka. Soul if you would please.**

**Soul: s0uleaterevans does not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. He's not that cool.**

**Me: But I'm cool enough. So without further a due. Chapter 2 ^^**

**Chapter 2: The Game Plan**

**Maka's pov**

I thinks something's wrong with Soul.

I cant put my finger on it but something is off with him.

He's tired often….well more than usual.

It almost seems as if he's losing himself.

Gah! What am I thinking. He's just being his same lazy self.

I need to sort my thoughts out.

Suddenly, I was startled out of my deep concentration.

"Oi Maka. You gonna finish your breakfast? It's getting cold." Soul had asked me.

"Oh. No I'm not really that hungry."

"Cool. Mind if I finish it? I love your cooking." he said with lustful eyes.

"It's not cool to overeat Soul." I said teasingly.

He shot me a glare.

"Shut up tiny tits. I'm the coolest guy in school and you kn-"

"MAAKAAAA CHOP!"

"Owww…never mind. Lost my appetite." he said, face still merged to the table.

I giggled a little at the sight.

"Alright then go get ready we are leaving for school in ten minutes." I told him.

"Yes mother." he shot me his signature smirk.

What a smart ass.

7 minutes later Soul came out of his room. Wearing his black jacket and orange shirt, grey pants, and dark grey shoes. His snow white hair was pulled back with the black hair band he always wore.

As for me. I wore the usual trench coat and plaid mini skirt. I also had my hair up in my signature pig tails. Its not easy making this look good when your 16.

"Why aren't you in your spartoi uniform?" he asked me with a questionable look.

"I was feeling nostalgic. What about you?" I asked him.

"Same." he gave me that toothy smirk I loved so much.

"Then why don't you wear that jacket and headband? I liked that outfit better." I told him.

"Yeah I thought about it. But then I remembered that it doesn't fit me anymore. I mean come on Maka. Its been a couple years since I was wearing that old thing."

"I guess you're right. Well lets get going."

And so we headed out of our apartment to his motorcycle. And drove off too school.

**Soul's pov**

Man. Why does she have to grip me so tightly whenever she's riding with me on my bike?

It puts a man in an uncool situation.

Part of me whishes she would grip tighter.

Another part doesn't want her touching me at all.

And that dream.

It still plagues me.

I cant believe I'm saying this, but I really hope I can get some alone time with Stein after school.

I need to know what the best path to take is.

Should I do as the demon says and take my relationship with Maka to the next level?

If I do that? Will she accept? Will she reject me?

Will she save me from my apparent fate?

Or should I not even try.

I mean if I do. She could get infected. And we could end up…..

I didn't even want to think about that damn nightmare right now.

We soon arrived at shibusen.

The shear size of the place always amazed me.

But right now I need to focus on getting through classes so I could have a sit down with Stein.

This is important.

No day dreaming.

I parked the bike in our usual spot and we hopped off.

"We better hurry or we will be late." my meister said with haste in her tone.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." man she's such a pain sometimes.

"But she's your only hope you know." him already? What the hell.

"Look ogre now's not a good time. I'm trying to focus."

"So make a move already you idiot. she's right there!" the demon scolded.

"No. it's not the right time. Just be patient." I told him.

He let out an exasperated breath. "Fine have it your way." and with that his voice vanished.

Finally now I can think.

"Come on Soul. Hurry it up." Maka said in a annoyed tone.

"Don't get impatient princess I'm coming." I said sarcastically.

"Ugh. You're such an idiot."

"Tiny tits."

"Asshole"

"Bookworm"

"Moron"

"Would the two of you stop showing your love for each other and take your seats already. Class is beginning."

Both Maka and I looked up in surprise to find Stein sitting at his desk. Looking at us.

The entire class was looking at us. And laughing!

When the hell did we walk into the classroom?

Man not cool. Everyone is staring.

We both made our way to our seats. Heads hung low in shame.

Just not cool at all.

"Hahahahahaha. You guys got told. And by such a small person too."

That annoying ninja

"Shut up Black*Star. You get told by that screw head every single day of your life." I told him matter of factly.

"Yeah but you're nowhere as big as I am. So it doesn't really matter."

"Yeah whatever." I don't have time for this.

"Don't "yeah whatever" the man who will surpass god!" ok I'm ready to freaking knock him cold.

But I was too late.

Maka had already chopped him to limbo.

Man. She gave him a silent Maka Chop.

The deadliest of them all.

And only he received them.

That poor bastard.

"Alright everyone. Its time for class so listen up. We will be dissecting a rare species of bird today." Stein proclaimed with a sadistic smile.

This shit again?

Doesn't he ever change it up.

No need to pay attention I guess. I mean hell I've gone through this like ten times already.

But Maka's glare told me otherwise.

Great. Another wonderful day in the world of dissection.

Please let class end early.

**Maka's pov**

Ugh Stein and his damn dissections.

But I will not let either of us dose off from boredom.

My perfect grade depends on both of us participating.

After about and hour or so the bell for break rang. Signaling the end of our dissection part of class.

Thank god!

I'm so sick of seeing the inside of a bird.

A few moments after the bell had rang I noticed my partner getting up from his seat and walking down towards where Stein sat.

What the hell is he doing?

**Soul's pov**

"Hey Stein. Is it ok if I have a word with you after class? It's important." I told the screw headed professor.

"Sure Soul. This sure is a surprise. I hope its not about your grades."

"Like I care about that. No this is a serious matter. I will tell you more about it later." I told him in all seriousness.

"Interesting. I look forward to it." he said with that sadistic grin of his.

Man he creeps me out.

I made my way back to my seat.

"What did you want with Stein?" my meister asked me. She looked kinda worried.

"Nothing important. I just wanted to talk with him after class. Just some guy talk." I told her.

"Awww. Has Soul finally hit puberty?" she teased.

"Haha very funny." I replied with a smirk.

"Alright everyone back to your seats. Its time to continue with class."

After class I told Maka I would only be a few minutes.

"Just wait for me by the bike kay?"

"Alright. don't take too long. It's not cool to keep a lady waiting." she told me.

"Ha. You're no lady." bad move Soul.

"Maaakaaaa-"

"Wait don't it was just a joke." I said hurriedly.

"I know. Just scaring you." she teased.

"Oh you're evil."

"Yep." she giggled.

"Well see ya in a few minutes." I waved her off and made my way over to Stein.

We waited til all the students left.

"So. What is so important that you need to tell me? He asked.

"It's about this dream I had last night." and I told him everything.

From the dream with the ogre.

To the last scene of my nightmare.

"Hmm….very interesting. Well I can check to see if what the demon is telling you is true if you want. We will have run by my lab." he told me in a serious tone.

I hesitated and he notice.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna cut you open. Just run some blood test. Take a small sample to do a diagnostic."

"Yeah ok. Sounds good. I will take Maka home first and then head to your place."

"Alright and Soul?" He asked as I was about to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything I would…..yet. At least not until we figure out a good game plan."

That old pervert.

"Tch. Don't worry. Cool guys like me don't try things funny like that."

And with that I left to meet my meister at my bike.

We had just pulled up to our apartment complex and my meister jumped off.

"Are you sure about this Soul?" she asked me. She was worried I could tell.

"Don't worry Maka. He's not gonna try anything. And even if he does, he's no match for a cool Death Scythe like me."

"Yeah I suppose. So what time will you be home?"

"I will be home by dinner. It shouldn't take long."

"Ok have fun." she said teasingly.

"Yeah sure." I said giving her my toothy grin.

And I drove off.

It took me about ten minutes to get to Steins place.

This place looked just as gloomy as when we first came here on a mission to hunt and kill him.

The door opened and out came Stein on his chair.

Well. He crashed. As always.

"Jeez when are you gonna learn that it doesn't work. Not cool at all."

"Ah but where's the fun in that?" he said with his crazed grin.

"Whatever lets just get this over with."

And he lead me inside.

It had taken maybe 15 minutes for him to go through the procedure.

It was just has he said.

Just taking a small blood sample.

After about 30 minutes of waiting he came back out.

"It doesn't look good." he told me

"What? What do you mean?"

"Your blood is 46% black."

"So the demon was right." I said.

"Yes, except he was wrong about how much time you have left. Based off of my test the black blood will completely consume your veins in 3 short months."

"WHAT?" I couldn't believe this.

"And it gets worse. Unless we find a way to suppress it. Your sanity will slowly deteriate."

Great. Not only am I on a time limit. But I'm fighting to keep sane too!

"So what should I do doc?" I asked him.

"Exactly as the demon suggest."

"You really think that's gonna work?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Its logical. Her anti-demon wavelength is strong and if you two do become closer emotionally than her soul's wavelength will have a greater effect on you. It's how Marie has been able to keep me sane all this time."

Hold on.

"Since when have you and Marie been "together"? I asked

"Well. We aren't really "together" so much as "closer". he clarified.

"Right. Whatever. So what now?"

"We come up with a game plan." he said with a mischievous smile.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"Just be quiet for a moment and let me think." he said.

A few moments pass.

"I got it! Ok so here's how it goes…."

**** Me: Oh boy this story is getting juicy. I cant wait to write the next chapter!**

**Soul: What the hell is that sadistic screw head planning?**

**Maka: I'm a little scared.**

**Me: You should be.**

**Soul: You know already?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Soul: You're just as bad as Stein. Change your name right now!**

**Me: Like hell I will! I'm as much a cool guy as you are you big softie.**

**Soul: Not cool at all man.**

**Me: Well thank you all for reading and I hope everyone liked it. I know this 2****nd**** chapter may have been a little boring. I will try to throw in some excitement in the next one.**

**Soul and Maka: Review or we will take your soul!**


	3. Operation Coolest Date Ever

**Me: Alright guys 3rd chapter is up. Again I apologize not much excitement but I definitely set it up for some next chapter.**

**Soul: I hope Stein doesn't have me do something uncool just for Maka.**

**Maka: I think it would be sweet if you did something uncool for me once in a while.**

**Soul: I don't do sweet.**

**Me: -coughs-**

**Soul: You didn't**

**Me: Maka if you would please.**

**Maka: Right! s0uleaterevans does not own Soul Eater or it's characters. Now read and review or I will Take your soul!**

**Chapter 3: Operation Coolest Date Ever**

**Soul's pov**

You've gotta be kidding me.

This was the craziest idea that screw head has ever come up with.

But crazy enough to work.

"You really think this stupid plan is gonna work? I mean come on. A date?" I said giving him a stern look.

"Come on Soul. I'm telling you if she's anything like her mother, and I'm sure she is, taking her out on a romantic date will win her heart over for sure." Stein said with that crazed grin.

"Wait a minute. How would you know Maka's mother would like that?" I asked.

He twitched.

"I may have followed Stein and Kami on their little dates." Stein confessed while scratching the back of his head. "It was all for an experiment of mine."

Man what a creeper.

"You're such a pervert." I gave him a disgusted look.

"Oh don't act so high and mighty Soul. Especially when I'm trying to help you."

"Alright fine. A romantic date huh? I'm not exactly a romantic person though. Man this isn't cool." I said scratching my head.

"Cool or not we don't have a lot of options. The least you can do is try. I will even get Marie to help you out." there's that damn mischievous smile again.

"Oh no. you are not setting me up with a date with a teacher! Not happening."

…it's happening.

So not cool.

"Ugh I am going to kill him!" I yelled in my thoughts.

"Hey Soul you alright over there. Relax it's just practice." Marie said in an attempt to calm me down.

We were sitting at a table at some fast food joint. Marie made a note that this was just practice and I should never bring a girl to a cheap place like this for a date.

"Sorry. This sort of stuff just isn't cool. Going on a date with a teacher is kinda embarrassing." thank god no one I knew was here.

"Don't worry no one else is gonna find out." Marie stated.

What the hell? Can she read minds or what?

"So what should I have for dinner….." Marie said lost in thought.

….dinner

Oh crap.

"I'm sorry but I gotta go. Here use this to pay." I handed her the money and ran out.

I think I heard her yelling something as I left but I couldn't make out what she said.

Maka is going to kill me.

I had just remembered I promised I would be home for dinner.

Ugh I'm a dead man.

I wonder exactly how many Maka Chops are waiting for me at home.

I got on my motorcycle and drove of at full speed.

**Maka's pov**

I am going to kill him!

Here I am slaving over the oven for an hour making us his favorite meal and HE'S LATE!

I had to eat alone or it was gonna get cold.

That bastard.

Where's my book? I swear I'm gonna Maka Chop him into a coma.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost broke the plate I was washing.

Damn it. I need to be more careful.

"What's wrong Maka?" I heard a familiar feline voice ask.

I turned around to find Blair sitting on the floor next to the fridge.

"Oh hey Blair. Yeah I'm fine. Just mad at Soul. As usual."

Blair let out a sigh.

"What did he do this time?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. Just never showed up for dinner like he promised." I added that last bit with malice.

"Oh. I'm sure he has a good reason for not showing up Maka. Try not to be too hard on him ok? I'm going out for a bit. See you later." she said before leaping out the window.

"Ok." was all I could get out.

Jeez where does she go every night? Between her day job at Chupa Cabras and her nightly outings she's rarely ever home.

Then I heard the door open.

Punishment time!

**Soul's pov**

Not cool.

As soon as I step through the doorway, I feel a book plummet on top of my head at full speed.

…ow.

"Man Maka. You could have let off a little. I swear I'm seeing double." I said glumly.

"YOU'RE LUCKY TO GET OFF SO LIGHTLY! I SHOULD KILL YOU!" she screamed at me.

Man now I feel even more guilty.

"I know Maka and I'm sorry. I promise I will make it up to you."

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?" she asked with a skeptical look.

Then it hit me. This is the perfect chance!

I flashed her my toothy grin.

"How about a date?" I asked making sure my tone was cool and collected.

She looked dumbstruck.

"Um….wha?" she asked.

"A date….with me." I said.

Oh great. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Are….you serious?" she asked giving me that same skeptical look.

"Maka cool guys don't play around like that. So do you wanna go or not?" I asked a little annoyed at this whole situation.

"Um…..sure." she said looking less skeptical.

"Re-really?" I asked a little surprised.

"Yeah. I would love to." she then stated looking…was it….happy?

Was she actually looking forward to it?

Did she actually just agree to going on a date with me?

I slapped myself mentally.

Calm down Soul. Of course she said yes. You're the coolest guy in school remember?

"Ok. How about tomorrow? We don't have any school so we can spend the whole day doing whatever." I said, sounding a little too excited.

"Yeah sounds great. Well I'm gonna go to bed early today. I'm extremely tired. Good night." she said walking down the hall.

"Yeah good night."

I waited until I heard the door shut.

AHHHHHH YEAHH! THE COOL GUY SCORES A DATE!

Man I hope I didn't say that out loud.

That damn ninja is starting to rub off on me.

But whatever. That doesn't matter. I got a date with Maka!

I glanced over at the clock and noted it was a little after 9.

I yawned.

Huh. Guess I'm a little exhausted from today's events as well. Guess I should hit the sack.

Besides I got a big day tomorrow. Because tomorrow I will win my meisters heart!

**Maka's pov**

Did that really just happen?

Did the guy that I've had a crush on for years just ask me out on a date?

And out of nowhere?

I could still feel the blush on my face. The one I worked so hard to hide from Soul.

I clung to my pillow as I thought through what had just happened.

It played over and over like a broken record.

It did in fact happen.

Does he actually like me like that?

Or is he just trying to get out of more Maka Chops.

…probably the latter.

Yeah.

He doesn't like me in that way.

He's into woman like Blair.

Not plain girls like me.

I shouldn't think to much on the subject though.

Oh sleep claim me already.

And sure enough I was soon out like a light.

**Third person pov**

Hiding just outside the window out of sight a very sneaky kitty sat as she listened to everything that her two roommates were saying.

"They're going on a date? How scandalous!" the witch cat thought to herself.

**Maka's pov**

Unh…..what's that smell?

Bacon?

I opened my eyes. Morning already?

I glanced at my clock and it read 9:34 am.

Is Soul cooking breakfast?

Wait is Soul actually up this early on a day we don't have school?

Then I remembered what happened last night.

Ah. So our date is already starting I guess.

I walk out still in my pajamas.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Soul was wearing an apron. Making breakfast.

I must still be dreaming. This isn't like Soul at all.

"Hey. 'morning sleepy-head." he said shooting me his toothy grin.

"Hey Soul. Wow this is unexpected. I never thought I'd live to see the day when you were up before me." I said teasing.

"There's a first time for everything you know. Now shush and take a seat. Breakfast is ready."

I sat down and he set a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of me.

"Wow it smells delicious" I thought to myself as I took a bite of the eggs.

"Wow. Who knew Soul could cook?" I said with a mouth full of eggs.

"Heh. All cool guys know how to cook Maka. Since I'm the coolest I'm the best cook."

I couldn't argue with that logic.

"So is this part of our date?" I asked teasingly.

"Yep and it's only gonna get better. I got us tickets for that chick flick you've been wanting to see." he told me pulling out two tickets.

Ok now I know this isn't Soul.

"Who are you and what have you done with my weapon?" I asked skeptically.

He sighed.

"What are you talking about Maka. I'm the same Soul as always. I'm just trying to treat my meister to a good time today." he stated.

"Alright Soul if you say so. So when's the movie?"

"Noon. We got plenty of time so don't rush yourself."

"Aren't you gonna eat?" I asked noticing he didn't make himself a plate.

"I already did. I'm gonna go back into my room. Just holler If you need anything." he said before disappearing into his room.

Wow. He's being so nice and gentleman like.

Maybe he does like me that way….

**Soul's pov**

Alright step one complete. Step two is all set. Step three isn't a problem. Just need to secure step four.

I picked up my cell and called the number of a fancy 5-star restaurant here in Death City that Stein gave me.

There was a few rings when someone picked up.

"Hello and thank you for calling "Death row" how may I be of service?" I heard a male husky voice ask.

"Hi my name is Soul Evans and I would like to make a reservation for two at 6 pm." I said

"Is there a specific spot you would like your table at?" he asked.

"Yes preferably a window seat." I stated.

"Very well Mr. Evans we will see you at 6." and with that the line went dead.

Alright step 4 secured.

I can worry about step 5 later.

I better get ready to head out for our movie. I'm sure she's getting ready right now.

After a quick shower. I had changed into a blue t-shirt and jeans.

When I stepped back out I saw that Maka was wearing a yellow sundress with her hair still up in pigtails. Not that I minded. In fact I loved her hair like that.

"So you ready to head out?" I asked her.

"Yep." she said giving me her beautiful smile.

"Alright." I said walking to the door. I opened it and motioned for her to go ahead. "Ladies first."

"Why thank you Mr. Evans." she said giggling.

Great she's already poking fun at me.

****Me: Oh yeah. The 4th chapter is gonna be good. All of my readers are gonna be in for quite a show.**

**Soul: You are pure evil you know that?**

**Me: But in a cool way.**

**Maka: I agree.**

**Soul: Yeah sure take his side.**

**Maka: What are you talking about?**

**Me: Don't mind him he's just mad about this whole romantic date thing.**

**Soul: So not cool.**

**Me: You'll get over it.**

**Maka: Review or I will take your soul!**


	4. Success? or Failure?

_**Me: I apologize for cutting the last chapter short. I planned on going through the whole date but it was getting late and I was already exhausted from work so I just found the best place to stop. But not to worry. Chapter 4 will make up for it I promise.**_

_**Soul: It better. It just wouldn't be cool if it didn't.**_

_**Maka: Yeah yeah whatever Mr. Cool Guy.**_

_**Soul: Got that right.**_

_**Me: Maka if you would please.**_

_**Maka: S0uleaterevans does not own Soul Eater or any of it's character's.**_

_**Soul: R&R or I will eat your soul!**_

_**Chapter 4: Success? Or Failure?**_

_**Soul's pov**_

_I led her to my bike and handed her the only helmet I had. Her safety has always been the first priority on my list._

_Once I was sure she was holding on tight I kicked the motorcycle into life and we sped off toward the theatre._

_Man this feeling again. It's so complex._

_I love it, and hate it. All at once._

_Her arms around me._

_The two of us sharing body heat. _

_Feeling the wind whip my face and hair in all sorts of directions._

_This rush of adrenaline._

_Mixed with notions of love._

_It felt amazing, and yet terrifying._

_But I'm not one to complain. Complaining just isn't cool._

_We reached the theatre about 20 minutes before the movie started. Good that gave us time to get snacks and find good seats._

_After we got our fill of popcorn and soda we headed down the aisle to our theatre. _

_Sweet we're in luck. The center seats in the top row are open. _

"_Come on Maka I found some seats." I said grabbing her hand leading her to our seats._

_I blushed a little realizing I just grabbed her hand. Hope she didn't mind._

_After we sat down the previews began to play. _

_Nothing cool really. Just some teaser's and more chick flicks._

_I risked a glance over at my meister and noticed she had her full attention to the big screen._

_Her guard is down._

_Now's my chance to make a move._

_I think the old "arm stretch gag" will do the trick._

_I stretched both my arms up and went to put my left arm around her…..but then…._

"_YAHOO! YOUR GOD HAS DECIDED TO GRACE YOU ALL WITH HIS DIVINE PRESENCE!"_

_No! not now! Not here! _

_What the hell is Black Star doing here? _

_Is he into chick flicks?_

"_Black Star, please be quiet. We are in a movie theatre and I don't want to get kicked out again." I heard Tsubaki scold him. She then bowed to everyone apologetically._

"_Yeah ok sorry about that Tsubaki."_

_I guess he's here for Tsubaki. Ha that softie._

"_Is that Tsubaki and Black Star?" I heard Maka ask._

_Oh yeah. I'm doing the same thing for Maka. _

_But then again, my life is on the line. So I'm safe._

"_Yeah but let's not attract their attention. I don't wanna get kicked out when we are trying to have a date." I said in my cool guy tone._

"_Good point." she said, leaning on my shoulder._

_SWEET! -coughs- I mean cool._

_I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and watched as the movie started._

"_SOUL! MAKA! IS THAT YOU GUYS?" I heard Black Star yelling!_

_Damn that annoying ninja._

"_Just ignore him." I whispered to Maka. She only nodded._

"_YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE IGNORING YOUR GOD!" he yelled before jumping over to where we were._

"_Black Star you idiot keep it down! Maka and I are trying to watch a movie!" I said giving him a look that read "leave before I kill you!" _

"_Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your little date scythe boy." he said busting out laughing._

_And then the worst happened._

"_Alright you four lets go. Out of my theatre."_

_No! damn it._

_Behind Black Star stood the manager with a flash light. We were getting kicked out yet again because of Black Star's loud mouth._

"_Wait a minute sir. We aren't with him." I said pointing to both me and Maka, and then Black Star."_

"_Yeah sure, lets go you four." he said dragging Black Star behind him._

_I cant believe it. Not only was the first part of our date ruined, but the tickets were not refundable._

"_I'm sorry about this Maka." I said looking down at the ground._

_She only sighed. _

"_It's alright Soul. I mean it wasn't your fault." she said before readying her book._

"_WHO DOES THAT BASTARD THINK HE IS KICKING HIS GOD OUT OF A-"_

_WHAM!_

_Poor bastard never saw the silent Maka Chop coming._

"_I'm really sorry about ruining your date guys." Tsubaki apologized._

_I blushed a little._

"_Don't worry Tsubaki. It's not completely ruined." I said flashing my toothy grin. "I still got more planned for Maka and I today."_

"_Really Soul?" Maka looked at me bright eyed._

"_Yep. I was gonna wait until later tonight, but I got us tickets to the amusement park here in town." I said triumphantly._

_Good thing I still had step 5. it's just gonna have to be step 2 instead._

"_Soul that's great I can't wait!" Maka exclaimed._

"_Well let's get going then." I said with a smirk._

_Yes I can still make this plan work out after all._

_Once again we got on my bike and drove off._

_It took us about a half hour to get to park. But today just wasn't a cool day for me at all._

_In front of the gate stood a sign that read "Park closed for repairs"_

_YOU'VE GOTTA BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!" I yelled in my thoughts._

"_Awww. What a bummer." Maka whined with pouty lips._

"_Ugh so not cool. Now I gotta get a refund for these tickets. I'm sorry about this Maka. Jeez nothing is going right today." I said sounding a little pissed._

"_It's ok Soul. We can just take a walk." she said with a smile._

"_Walks aren't cool. How about we drive around the city for a while. You know. Do some sightseeing." I said with a bit of hope in my tone._

"_Sure. That sounds nice."_

"_Alright hop on." I told her. Then I glanced at my watch._

_1:30 huh._

_So that means we got about four and a half hours to kill before dinner. We should go back home around 5 to give us enough time to get ready._

"_We got about 3 and a half hours to kill Maka so where you wanna go first?" I asked her._

"_Wait. What happens in 3 and a half hours?" she asked._

"_You'll see." I said with a smirk. "Worry about that later. Where to?"_

"_How about the beach?" she asked._

_Death City has a beach? But how? We are in the middle of a desert._

_But sure enough. After following Maka's directions we arrived._

_Death Shores._

_We walked around for a bit. Taking in the sunlight and the smell of salt water. It had been a while since I've been to the beach._

"_Ah it's been forever since I set foot on sand." my meister said with glee."_

"_What are you talking about we are in the middle of a desert. There's sand everywhere."_

"_MAKAAAA CHOP!"_

"_Right. never mind. Please enjoy yourself." I said giving her a thumbs up. _

_I quickly made friends with the very sand she was talking about. _

_We had walked along the beach for about an hour or so and then decided to just drive until it was time to head home._

_Yeah. This is cool. Just me and Maka driving down an open road. Enjoying ourselves. _

_Once we got home I told Maka to dress in something formal. _

"_Why? We going somewhere fancy?" she asked._

"_You could say that." I said giving her a smirk._

_A few minutes later I stepped out of my room wearing my pinstriped tux with red dress shirt and black tie._

_Maka stepped out of her room wearing her black dress._

_It was like we were in the black room._

"_You ready to go?" I asked her._

"_Yeah." she said. I couldn't help but smirk when I saw her blush._

_I opened the door. "Ladies first."_

_She only giggled and stepped out._

_**Maka's pov**_

_This is so much fun!_

_I've never been on a date before._

_Sure we got kicked out of the movie theatre because of Black Star._

_And the amusement park was closed for repairs._

_But I had an amazing time at the beach._

_With just him._

_I was finally getting the attention I wanted from him._

_If this is a dream, don't wake me up._

"_Hey Maka you coming or are you just gonna stand there?" he asked from his bike._

"_Yeah sorry." I said._

_We both got on the bike and drove off. _

_Ah I loved this feeling._

_The feeling I get from riding on the back of his bike._

_Wrapping my hands around his torso and exchanging body heat._

_Feeling the wind whip my hair around. _

_A mixture of adrenaline and fear._

_Adrenaline from being so close and going so fast._

_And fear of falling off and drifting away._

_I lived for these moments._

_But they were always short lived._

_We soon arrived at our destination._

_Oh it was some place fancy alright. _

_The most fancy place in town!_

_Death Row!_

"_Soul! You got us reservations here?" I asked in pure shock._

"_Of course I did. Only cool guys like me can get us a good reservation like this." he said with his cocky tone._

_I hugged him tightly. "And you are the coolest!" I blurted out._

_I felt him tense up beneath me, and I immediately let go._

"_I-I'm sorry about that." I said a little embarrassed._

_He then pulled me into another hug._

"_No Maka it's cool. You just surprised me is all." he said flashing me his signature grin._

"_Ok. So let's go inside then." I said._

"_Yeah sure." he said extending his elbow out, signaling for me take it._

_I did and we headed inside the fancy looking restaurant. _

_**Soul's pov**_

"_Evans. Reservation for 6pm." I told the host._

"_Yes of course Mr. Evans right this way."_

_We followed the host to the window seat that I had requested._

_It was the coolest seat I could have asked for. You could see the beautiful night desert for miles. _

"_Wow what an amazing view!" I heard Maka cry as she marveled out the window. _

_Soon the waiter arrived._

"_Hello my name is…..Soul? Maka?"_

_Oh you've gotta be kidding me._

"_Kid?" both me and Maka said in unison._

"_What the hell are you doing here? Do you work here?" I asked him in disbelief._

_He looked as if he saw a ghost. Then he gave me and Maka a death glare._

"_Ok you two listen and listen good. I took this job as a favor to my father. Nothing more, nothing less. So this doesn't leave the three of us got it?" he really seemed ticked._

"_Yeah sure. don't worry I wont tell anyone about your day job." I said chuckling._

"_Soul that's mean." Maka scolded me. "Don't worry Kid your secret is safe with us." she assured the OCD shinigami._

"_Thank you Maka. By the way the two of you look fairly symmetrical. At least your outfits match. Somewhat." he said._

"_Uh thanks Kid." I said._

"_So anyways. Can I start you guys off with a drink?" _

"_Yeah we will both have a glass of alcohol-free champagne." I said._

"_Ah good choice." Kid noted. Then he walked off._

"_Wow. To think Kid actually has a job." Maka said._

"_Yeah. I wonder what he did to get stuck taking peoples orders." I said chuckling._

_Kid soon came back with our dinks._

"_There we go. Both glasses filled to the same amount of beverage. Absolutely perfect." he marveled._

"_Uh yeah cool." I said a little nervously._

_Maka only giggled._

"_So you guys ready for me to take your order?" he asked._

"_Yeah I will have the portabella mushroom chicken salad." Maka told Kid._

"_And I will have the 9 oz. sirloin." I told him._

_He twitched._

"_That just wont do. The two of you have to get the same thing! Or else the symmetry will be lost!" the young shinigami bellowed._

"_WHAT THE HELL KID IT'S JUST DINNER YOU OCD JERK!" I yelled a little too loudly._

"_Soul watch the volume!" Maka said, looking ready to Maka Chop me to death._

_I let out a sigh._

"_Fine I will have what she's getting." I told kid in defeat._

"_Very good then. I will bring it out as soon as it's ready." he took our menus and then left._

_He is so not getting a good tip._

_After Maka and I had a few conversations about little things like Black Star's inability to shut up and kid's OCD problem. Kid showed up with our food._

"_Alright here we are. Two perfectly symmetrical salads." he stated setting them in front of us._

"_Thanks Kid." both me and Maka said in unison._

"_Call me over if you need anything else." he said before leaving._

_We ate our meal while exchanging more conversations about trivial things. _

_This was great. _

_Just the two of us._

_Enjoying a good meal while talking to each other like old friends._

_But in a fancy place._

_In a cool atmosphere._

_I lived for these moments._

_But they were always short lived._

_After we finished eating I called kid over the bill._

_I left him a decent tip. More than he deserved in my opinion. But I was in too good of a mood to care._

_We left the restaurant, hopped on my bike, and made our way back to the apartment._

_I fumbled to get my keys out of the pocket of my jacket._

_Maka was hanging on my arm laughing her ass off at the sight of me trying to unlock the door._

_We both entered laughing but immediately stopped as we both stared._

_There on the couch was Blair…completely naked._

"_Oh you guys are back already?" she said a bit shocked._

_That was all I heard as I passed out on the floor._

_**Maka's pov**_

"_BLAIR WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled out of pure rage._

"_Is he ok?" she asked pointing at my now unconscious, bleeding weapon._

"_Freaking "a" he's out cold. Why the hell are you laying on our couch naked anyways Blair?"_

"_It was hot and I wasn't expecting you guys to come home until late. Guess it wasn't all that fun huh?" she said sounding a bit disappointed._

"_What? How did you know?" I asked surprised._

"_I overheard you guys last night." she said._

"_I thought you went out." I said feeling betrayed._

"_I did but came back when I saw Soul on his way home." she stated._

"_Ugh whatever put some clothes on and help me get Soul to his room." I said. Man he's heavy. How can a teenage boy be this heavy in human form, but light as a feather in weapon form?_

"_Okie-dokie." she said._

_She chanted some words and her outfit appeared on her._

_She then helped me pick Soul up off the floor and we both carried him to his room._

"_Ok I got it from here Blair. Go take a shower or something." I told her._

"_Yeah ok I get it. I've caused enough trouble right?" she giggled. "I think I will head out to the town for real tonight." she winked._

_And then she was gone._

_Ugh that cat gives me a headache._

_I cleaned the blood off his face with a wet rag._

_He looked so hansom unconscious._

_I'm not sure how long I was staring at him. But I realized I was as soon as his eyes opened. _

"_Hey Maka." he said lazily._

"_Hey sleepy head." I replied._

_As soon as he realized what had happened, he quickly glanced around._

"_Is Blair still here?" he asked worriedly._

"_No she left. Your safe." I said giggling._

"_Good. That wasn't cool of me at all. Death that cat brings out the worst in me." he said scratching his head._

_I smiled at him._

"_Thank you for the awesome day Soul. I had a wonderful time." I said cheerfully._

"_Really?" he asked._

"_Yeah. It was really cool." I gave him a thumbs up._

"_Cool." he simply replied._

"_Well I'm gonna go get ready for bed. See you in-"_

_But I was cut off when he grabbed my hand._

"_Maka….." _

_What is he doing?_

"_Maka there is something I've been wanting to tell you."_

"_What is it So-"_

_But I was cut off again._

_Except this time by his lips._

_And then everything seemed to go dark as our souls resonated involuntarily._

_****Me: For some reason I have the song "Sex on Fire" by Kings of Leon stuck in my head now.**_

_**Black Star: Bow chica wow wow! Those two are getting it on!**_

_**Soul and Maka: SHUT UP IDIOT!**_

_**WHAM**_

_**Me: Holy crap. Black Star? What did you two do?**_

_**Maka: I only Maka chopped him.**_

_**Soul: And I hit him with the blunt end of my blade.**_

_**Me: Dear death you two just created a weapon more powerful than a Maka Chop. It's….it's…..a double chop!**_

_**Soul: Really?…..a double chop…..you couldn't think up a cooler name?**_

_**Me: I didn't have enough time.**_

_**Maka: It doesn't really matter guys. Can we focus please?**_

_**Me: Right. Well review or I will eat your soul!**_

_**Soul: Hey! That's my line!**_


	5. Half and Half

**Me: I hope everyone liked chapter four. No reviews yet but I'm sure that's because everyone's busy. I gotta go to work soon so I probably wont be able to post this chapter 'til later tonight. Ugh I gotta work a 12 to 10 shift tomorrow. So not looking forward to it.**

**Soul: Ha! Jobs aren't cool at all.**

**Maka: Says the deadbeat. **

**Soul: Hey! It's not like I need to get a job. Hell hunting kishins and being a Death Scythe pretty much covers all of our expenses and then some.**

**Maka: Yeah well S0ul here doesn't have that luxury.**

**Me: Don't remind me. Wish I could turn into a cool scythe.**

**Soul: Well you can't. Anyways S0uleaterevans doesn't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.**

**Maka: R&R or I will take your soul!**

**Chapter 5: Half and Half**

**Soul's pov**

I opened my eyes to find I was once again floating in blackness.

"Soul, up here."

I looked up to find the demon standing in a doorway, motioning me to come in.

I stepped into the black room wearing the pinstripe suit I had wore to dinner last night.

"Yeah what is it ogre?" I asked him annoyed.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on stopping the black blood from progressing. It is now on a stand still. Whatever you guys did last night, it worked.

I had blushed at the thought of last night.

And the demon noticed.

"Well Soul I'm curious. What did the two of you do exactly?" the demon asked with that stupid grin.

"Like you don't already know." I mean really he "is" me.

"Actually I respected your privacy. I didn't want to intrude on anything." the demon said giving me a dumb look.

"Well I'm quite surprised little oni. That's unlike you. Anyways I'm not telling. Cool guys don't kiss and tell." I proclaimed.

"Ah so you guys kissed. How cute." he gave me that devilish grin.

"Maybe. Anyways it's none of your business so lay off." I warned him.

"Actually it's just as much my business as it is your's Soul." he said grinning.

"What the hell are you going on about?" I asked confused.

"You see Soul, when you guys did whatever and stopped the blood from progressing, the black blood had already taken up half of you blood stream. So right now I am taking up half your body. We are co-owners you could say." he stated.

"What?" what does this mean?

"With that said. I am now in a position to take control of you body and overwhelm your soul with madness." he said grinning unnaturally wide.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL! Don't forget I'm still in control and I plan on keeping it that way." I stated

"Is that so?" the demon chuckled.

And then he did something I didn't expect.

He grew.

And grew.

Until he was level with me.

And then he lunged.

I quickly transformed my left arm into a scythe and parried his blow.

I transformed my other arm into a scythe and counter attacked.

But he simply caught my blade in his hand.

"You cant hurt me Soul. At least not like that." he said as he pushed me away.

Then everything started getting fuzzy.

I heard someone yelling my name.

…..Maka?

Then everything went dark once again and I opened my eyes.

I was back on my bed.

I felt something gripping my hand tightly.

I looked over and found my meister holding it. Looking at me with those deep forest eyes. They were filled with worry.

I gripped her hand tightly.

"It was just a nightmare Maka. I'm fine." I told her reassuringly.

"I know Soul, I still couldn't help but worry." she admitted.

I scooted closer to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry Hun. It's not cool for a guy to make his girl worry." I gave her my signature grin.

"It's ok. It's kinda early but would you like some eggs for breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure that sounds great. Give me a few minutes and I will be out." I told her.

"Ok."

And with that she jumped out of bed. Wearing nothing but her underwear.

Huh. Forgot we had undressed last night.

Now about that dream.

Was it real?

Is the demon really occupying half of me?

And what if he is? What does that mean?

Can he really take control of my body if he wanted to?

Looks like I will need to pay the crazy professor another visit.

After breakfast I told Maka that I need to go see Professor Stein for something.

"Is everything alright?" she asked me.

"Yeah, he just wanted to see me for something today. I shouldn't be long."

I walked over to her and pecked her lips before heading to the door.

"Ok be careful." she called out before I shut the door.

**Maka's pov**

Everything seemed like a dream.

I've never been so happy.

Soul and I are finally together.

And last night was just….

Amazing.

That kiss was just…..

Perfect.

Like everything clicked together.

As if it was meant to happen.

Is this what it's like to be with the person you love?

Is this what it's like to be in love?

So many questions running through my head.

All I know is that I'm truly happy.

I wonder if this is how mama felt.

Then something hit me.

Mama and papa.

What if this is how it was for them.

What if the same thing happens to me and Soul?

No.

Soul is nothing like Papa.

He doesn't go around chasing woman.

He's loyal.

And the coolest Death Scythe ever.

Way cooler than Papa. I made sure of that.

I glanced at the clock.

Man it's only been 10 minutes since Soul left.

I gotta find something to do to pass the time.

Where'd I put that book I just bought?

**Soul's pov**

It didn't take long to reach Stein's place this time around.

I hopped off my bike and rang the creepy door bell.

"Come in. The door's open." I heard the crazed professor call out.

"Hey Stein it's me." I called while walking in.

"Ah Soul. How did it go last night?" he asked.

I gave him a thumbs up.

"Operation: "coolest date ever" successful." I said with a toothy grin.

"Excellent. Let's take a look at your blood then."

"Yeah about that."

I told him about the dream I had with the demon. Explaining what the little ogre told me and attacking me.

"Hmmm I see. Well the best way to confirm this is to run a quick blood test. Follow me."

He led me to his lab once again for a blood test.

After he was done he left the room for a few minutes then came back with the results.

"I'm afraid it's true. Half of your blood is now black." he said.

"This isn't good. I can feel the demon trying to pull me into madness more often than usual. There's gotta be a way to purge the black blood at least to it's original level." I said.

"Well there is a way, although I think it may be too soon for the two of you. After all you just started dating." he stated.

"What is it?" I asked

"Well….hmm how to explain this to a 16 year old boy? If the two of you…ahem….express your love for each other in a physical way…"

I cut him off right there.

"NO WAY STEIN! I AM NOT JUST GONNA HAVE SEX WITH MY MEISTER FOR SUCH A SELFISH REASON!" I yelled at him.

"You love her right?" he asked me.

"Of course I do!" I replied.

"Well then think of it as just showing her how much you love her and not for suppressing the black blood."

"Maybe I should just tell her what's going on. It's not cool of me to be keeping her out of this."

"That maybe a good idea. Let's clue her in on everything and see what she thinks." Stein said giving me a sadistic look.

"It's settled then. I will bring her here and we can formulate a plan together. Just do me a favor and make sure Spirit doesn't catch wind of any of this." I told him.

"Not to worry. That clueless womanizer is probably at chupa cabras right now."

And with that I left to head back to the apartment.

****Me: Why has everyone stopped reviewing all of a sudden? Is my story going down hill?**

**Soul: I think it's pretty cool so far.**

**Maka: Even though your about to become a huge jerk.**

**Me: Maka! No spoilers!**

**Maka: Oops sorry.**

**Soul: Not cool Maka.**

**Maka: Shut up Soul!**

**Me: -sighs- Just send me out with the usual guys.**

**Soul and Maka: Review or we WILL take your soul! **

**Me: Seriously they will. Soul's hungry.**


	6. The Real Fight Begins

**Me: Well I think I have a solid direction on where I am going with this.**

**Soul: Good to know.**

**Maka: So let's get this chapter going!**

**Black Star: NOT WITHOUT YOUR GOD YOU WONT. BEHOLD IT IS I THE GREAT BLACK-**

**ScarletEaterEvans: SCAAARLEEET KICK!**

**Me: Oh hey sis.**

**Soul and Maka: Hey scarlet!**

**Scarlet: Big Brother! -glomps-**

**Me: For those of you who don't know my little sister she writes fanfics for soul eater just like me. You should check 'em out.**

**Scarlet: Yeah or you will end up like Black Star.**

**Black Star: So….much…..pain.**

**Me: Maka?**

**Maka: Right. R&R or I will take your soul!**

**Chapter 6: The Real Fight Begins**

**Soul's pov**

I had just reached the door to mine and Maka's apartment when I felt a major headache coming on.

What the hell?

Eh. It's probably nothing. Focus Soul. You need to talk to Maka.

I opened the door to find Maka reading one of her books on the couch in the living room.

"Hey babe I'm home."

"Hey sweetie! So how did it go?"

"Yeah about that. I need to talk to you about something."

And so I told her…..EVERYTHING.

"So let me get this straight." Maka began. "The black blood was progressing and fast and if you didn't stop it you would have died. So you went to Stein to ask him about the dreams you were having and he concluded that it would be best if we got "closer" and that is why you asked me out on that date?" she asked.

"Don't get the wrong idea Maka. I didn't do that just to save my own skin. Cool guys don't use woman like that. I truly, honestly love you. It just took my life being threatened to man up and confess." she giggled at that last part. "But now I am faced with another problem."

"What is it?" she asked.

I hope she doesn't freak out.

"Well…..that night when we kissed. The black blood stopped progressing all together. that's the good news. The bad news. My blood is now half black, and the demon is stronger than ever. He is threatening to take control of me completely. His attempts grow more numerous every day. Even now I can feel him tugging at my soul."

I winced in preparation for her reaction.

Good thing I did.

"WHAT! THIS ISNT GOOD SOUL! WHAT CAN WE DO TO STOP HIM?"

"Oi tiny tits calm down. That is why I went to Stein's place. He gave me an option but I don't think it's a good idea. So before I explain anything else I am going to take you to Stein's lab where we can all sort this out." man I hope that worked.

"Ok. Let me go get ready." she said.

Well that was easy….

**Maka's pov**

I AM GOING TO KILL THAT DAMN INSENSITIVE JERK! HOW COULD HE HIDE SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT FROM HIS MEISTER!

Ugh I swear if I didn't love the albino so much he would be tasting the true power of a Maka Chop.

At least he finally told me though.

I fear if he didn't I would have lost him and there would be nothing I could do.

So the black blood is acting up again huh?

It's never been this serious before. And now it's consumed half of his blood.

But who knew that by the two of us getting closer my soul wavelength could stop it's progression.

I guess Lord Death wasn't kidding when he said that my anti-demon wavelength was something special.

But what else can I possibly do to help soul?

Unless we some how got closer…..

And then a rather perverted thought popped into my head.

NO! NO! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! IT IS MUCH TO EARLY TO BE THINKING ABOUT DOING THAT!

Besides I doubt that Soul would want me to be his first. Despite the fact that I probably wouldn't mind him being mine.

"Maka. You ready yet?" I heard my boyfriend call from down the hall.

Oh crap I almost forgot.

"Yeah be right out."

I quickly changed into some shorts and a t-shirt I found laying around and ran out to meet Soul at the door.

"Alright then let's head out." he said taking my hand in his as we left our apartment.

**Soul's pov**

I rang the creepy door bell and I heard the same answer as before.

"Come on in. the door's open." I heard Stein exclaim.

"It's us Stein." I called in.

"Ah good. I trust you filled Maka in on everything so far." he stated giving me an expectant look.

"Of course. Us cool guys are like that." I said matter-of-factly.

"Good well then I have thought up a few solutions. I will get to the one the two of you are most likely not to do first."

He paused as he thought about what to say.

"Option 1: the two of you can become even closer by having sex. By doin-"

But I cut him off.

"WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT WE MADE IT CLEAR WE WERENT DOING THAT!" I yelled at him.

"Did you even ask your partner how she feels on the matter?"

Shit he's right. I should hear Maka out. I'm not the only one affected here.

"No I haven't. Sorry Maka. How do you feel about Stein's….er…option?" I asked hesitantly.

She put her arms up in front of her forming an "x"

"Not gonna happen."

I breathed a sigh a relief. Cool so she's not ready yet either.

"Alright then option 2:" the nutty professor began, "Maka trains with me on how to force your soul wavelength into your opponent." he said while taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Really? You can teach me how to use soul force?" Maka asked excitedly.

"Not quite. You see using soul force harms your opponents soul wavelength causing damage to not only the soul but the body internally. And I doubt you want to hurt your boyfriend." he deadpanned.

"You'd be surprised." I said sarcastically.

"Makaaaa Chop!"

"Ow…..see?" I said cradling my head.

"Point taken. Anyways Maka what I was referring to was soul healing."

"Soul healing?" Maka asked.

"Yes. This technique allows you to pulse your soul wavelength through an ally healing any impurities in their soul and body. Only meister's with the anti-demon wavelength can use this technique."

"Then let's take this option Soul!" Maka practically yelled at me.

"Now hold on Maka. Stein how long will it take for Maka to learn this technique?"

"Well given that she doesn't know how to use soul force….a week the earliest."

"Hmm…..let's set this option to the side for right now. What the third option?"

And at this the evil scientist smiled.

"I cut you open and take the black blood out drop by drop. Although I can't guarantee you will survive the procedure."

"We'll take option 2!" both Maka and I proclaimed.

"Thought you might. Maka your training begins in one hour. Soul there is something I would like to discuss with you in private. Please follow me."

"Um ok sure." I said. I looked at Maka. Giving her my signature grin as if to say everything will be alright.

She only smiled back.

Stein led us to the operation room. He took a long drag from his cigarette then faced me.

"So how are you holding up?" he asked.

And I knew what he meant. After all the crazed screw head had to deal with madness every single day.

"The demon's attempt to take my sanity grows every day and they grow more fierce. I'm not sure how long I can fight this. How do you do it Stein? How can you fight insanity so well?" I asked desperately.

"You just need to keep in mind what will happen if you let the madness consume you. You will hurt those that you love without meaning too. You will lose the person you once were to the madness that would then become your very being. You would become the embodiment of madness itself, just like that mad clown that you and Maka defeated."

"Yeah I remember that day. That day we learned how to use genie hunter. And I almost lost Maka to madness."

"Exactly. Use the ones you love and all the things in life you hold dear as your strength. Now despite the fact that the blood has stopped progressing I predict that the demon will only grow stronger. As long as the kishin is pumping out madness into this world the demon will continue to gain power, so at the same time that I'm teaching Maka how to use soul healing. I will be teaching you how to control that demon in you. The real battle begins now Soul. Are you ready?" he asked in all seriousness.

I gave him my lazy grin.

"Cool guys like me are always ready." I simply stated.

"Then lets begin."

****Me: Warning. Next chapter will contain action, suspense, and a character death? Maybe. haven't decided yet.**

**Soul: You're not really gonna kill me off are you?**

**Me: Not telling.**

**Maka: Can you tell me?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Black Star: How about your god?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Scarlet: Your sis?**

**Me: Nope. All will be revealed in the next chapter I promise. Well most will anyways.**

**Soul: Fine. Ready Maka?**

**Maka: Yep!**

**Soul and Maka: Review or we will take your soul!**


	7. An All Out Assault

**Me: Alright time to unveil the awesomeness that is chapter 7.**

**Soul: I'm gonna die aren't I?**

**Me: I already told you no spoilers. You wanna find out? Then read!**

**Maka: Awww you're no fun.**

**Black Star: How dare you make your god read!**

**Me: I'm sure your brain will survive the endeavor.**

**Black Star: The what?**

**Me: Never mind. Soul? Maka?**

**Soul and Maka: R&R or we will take your soul!**

**Chapter 7: An All Out Assault**

**Soul's pov**

It has been a week since Stein had started training Maka to use Soul healing.

At the same time he had also been training me on how to keep the black blood at bay.

But it seems that with each day that passes by, the demon grows stronger.

How much longer can I keep this up?

"Soul? Are you ok?" my meister asked from her seat next to me on the couch.

"Yeah. Just thinking." I replied

"Is it about the demon?"

"Yeah. He's getting stronger I can feel it. Say do you think you can try using soul healing on me?" I asked her.

"Sorry no. Stein says I'm not ready yet. If I tried now I could accidentally hurt you instead of heal you."

"Damn. Not cool." I stated

"Don't worry sweetie. Just hang in there a little longer and you can be rid of the demon for good." she said giving me her warm, beautiful smile.

"Have I ever told you how much I love that smile of your's?" I asked her.

"No and I figured cool guys didn't go around saying such mushy things." she said giggling.

"Heh. Well only us cool guys can afford to not be cool around their girlfriends." I gave her my lazy smirk.

"I suppose you're right." she said smiling at me.

"So what's for dinner? I'm starving."

That night I had another dream.

I was once again in the black room. And the demon. Dear god he's huge.

"Hello again Evans. Welcome to my humble room." the demon said giving me his evil little grin.

"What do you want now ogre. In case you weren't aware you and I aren't exactly on speaking terms. I should cut you up right now."

"We both know you can't harm me like that Soul. But I must ask, how have you been able to keep me held back like this?"

"Special training." I said flashing him my signature grin.

"Is that so? From that nutty professor no doubt. I guess we will just have to fix that." he stated.

"What do you mean we?"

And then the demon disappeared.

"What the hell. Where did you go you little bastard?"

"Relax Soul I'm just borrowing your body for a bit."

"WHAT? How did you….?"

"It's so much easier to take control of you when your sleeping. Right now it just seems as if you're sleep walking." he said slyly.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD. GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!"

"As soon as I take care of something."

He left the apartment and was on my bike driving somewhere.

We had soon arrived at steins place.

"Just what do you plan on doing?" I asked the demon.

"Taking care of a thorn in my side." he replied.

"You're not gonna…."

"Oh yes Soul. Oh yes."

"Stop this. He has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but he does Soul. He is the main reason why I can't take control of you completely."

"That doesn't mean you have to kill him."

"I suppose but I want to kill him. So I am."

He opened the door and made his way to steins room.

There Stein lay in his bed. Completely unaware of what was about to happen.

I could feel my arm transform into a scythe blade.

My body stepped closer and closer to steins bed until I was at his side.

"Time to die screw head." the demon said with my voice.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch this.

And then I heard blood splatter.

I woke up that morning in my bed with Maka sleeping next to me.

What the….

Was it all a dream?

Is Stein still alive?

I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the house phone.

I hurriedly dialed Stein's number.

No answer.

"Fucking great. I have no choice. I have to go down there."

"Soul? Where are you going?"

Shit. I can't let her know. Not yet.

"I just gotta meet up with Stein for something. I will be back soon." I called back to her before leaving the apartment.

I raced down to Stein's lab in record pace.

Once I got there I noticed that the door was still open.

Fuck. This doesn't look good.

I entered the house and headed over to Stein's room.

Then I saw it.

I saw my professor lying on his bed covered in blood.

I nearly broke down there.

I….I killed him….I killed Stein.

Even though it was the demon I couldn't help but feel it was all my fault.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it? Behold the power of the black blood. Behold what you are capable of." I heard the voice of the demon.

"Shut up."

"You can't hide it Evans. You killed Stein."

"No I didn't. YOU did. And you are gonna pay for this."

"And how do you plan on making me pay?"

"Don't worry about the details you little bastard. You will be gone soon enough."

The demon stayed quiet after that.

I need to get back to my meister before news of this gets out.

When I arrived back at our apartment, I saw Maka watching something on the TV.

News?

No way. It couldn't have gotten out this quickly.

But sure enough, on the TV screen was Stein's lab. And you could see Stein being pulled out on a stretcher.

"Soul…this is awful. Stein. he's…."

"I know Maka. Look there's something I need to tell you."

And so I told her about the dream and what transpired last night.

"It's all my fault Maka. I wasn't strong enough to stop him. And now because of me…Stein is…"

I was cut off when Maka's lips met mine.

Why Maka? Why are you kissing me at a time like this. I just confessed to the murder of our beloved professor.

"Maka…" I began.

"Soul. It wasn't your fault at all. I don't blame you."

"You should Maka. Poor Stein. And what of miss Marie?"

"We should go tell her." Maka stated.

"Yeah your right."

We were back at Stein's place now speaking with miss Marie. Explaining everything to her, which was hard considering how torn up she was over Stein's death.

"So then. Soul was completely possessed when he killed Stein." she stated.

Both Maka and I shook our heads in agreement.

"Miss Marie. I am so sorry. I can't say enough how pissed I am at myself for losing control so easily. One thing is for sure now though. I am no longer safe to be around. So I believe it's time I left."

"What? No Soul! You are not leaving me." Maka yelled in protest.

"She's right Soul. You can't leave. We need to take care of this demon once and for all. Maka I will take control of you training. Soul I will need you to turn yourself into the shinigami. He can at least keep you safe and everyone else safe."

"Yeah good idea. Maka. Master that move quickly ok? I don't like cells but at this point it's the safest option."

"No problem sweetie. don't worry. I will get rid of that demon."

"Right then. I will be leaving. Marie please take good care of my girl while I am locked up."

She only nodded. And Maka gave me a longing look.

After I briefed Lord Death on what had transpired he had Spirit take me to a cell. Where I happily sat at the far war. I was grateful he saw it unnecessary to bind me.

"I hope for your sake my daughter can master that technique. Cuz if she doesn't and you end up killing her. I will kill you."

"I wish you would." was my only response.

"Don't lose hope yet octopus-head."

"I haven't lost hope. I'm just loosing control. You think that becoming a Death Scythe would have given me more power but I still feel powerless."

"Take it from the reigning Death Scythe . Being a Death Scythe doesn't make you invincible. To be quite honest you're doing a better job at keeping control over the black blood than I would have ever done."

"Well that's cool of you Spirit. I'm sorry for all the trouble this has caused everyone. Class will never be the same without screw head."

"Just hang in there. For Maka." he said before leaving.

Yeah. For Maka.

****Me: I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the conclusion to the story. I may do another chapter afterwards, as an epilogue.**

**Soul: Man I killed Stein. Not cool.**

**Maka: Jeez Soul you're so evil.**

**Soul: But it wasn't me!**

**Me: Yeah let's lay off Soul. I'm sure he feels horrible about killing Stein.**

**Soul: Screw the both of you.**

**Me: Anyways I apologize. I know I promised some action and I meant to put more in this chapter. But I promise the next chapter will have plenty to spare. Alright guys you're up.**

**Soul and Maka: Review or we will take your soul!**


	8. It All Ends! Purification? Or Insanity?

**Me: Time for the ultimate conclusion to POI. I hope everyone has been enjoying my story so far! **

**Soul: Now it's personal demon!**

**Maka: I'm gonna take his soul!**

**Me: Down guys.**

**Soul: Not until I tear that little bastard to shreds.**

**Me: All in good time.**

**Black Star: Well on with it already. Your god does not like waiting!**

**Me: Right then. Soul If you would please.**

**Soul: R&R or I will eat your soul!**

**Chapter 8: The Final Battle. Purification? Or Insanity?**

**Soul's pov**

How long have I been in here?

A week? Two weeks?

No. it seems more like a month.

A whole month.

My sanity. It slowly been dwindling away.

Which way is up?

Which way is down?

Where am I?

A cell?

That's right. I turned myself in to keep everyone safe from the madness.

From the demon.

How much longer can I hold out?

The damn demon almost has complete control of me.

I grabbed the side of my mouth and pulled it back to show my teeth.

Good. I'm still in control.

"For now." I heard the demon state.

"Don't act so cocky demon. Maka should have mastered that new technique by now. Which means it's over for you." I said with a crooked grin.

"Oh I'm not worried about that Soul. I'm much too powerful for something as simple as a wavelength to stop me." he said with a devilish grin.

"We'll just see."

I spent the next few minutes arguing with the demon. I hadn't even noticed I was talking out loud until I heard the door to the cell open.

And in walked Spirit.

"Soul. It's time." he said.

Thank you Maka.

"Then let's get this over with." I replied.

"Get ready Soul. The show is about to begin." the little demon cackled.

"Just shut up." I replied.

"Hm? Did you say something Soul?" Spirit asked.

"Nothing. Just arguing with myself." I stated.

"Right then." he replied.

After walking for like 10 minutes, we were met with Maka and Miss Marie.

As soon as Maka took a look at me her facial expression changed to that of shock.

Did I really look that bad?

"Soul…..you look horrible." she stated.

"Madness will do that to you." I chuckled maniacally.

"There isn't much time Maka. You gotta use soul heal now!" Miss Marie stated.

"Right." she replied.

She held out her hand and it began to glow.

"Just stay still for a minute Soul. This will all be over quickly." she said in a comforting tone."

"Oh no it wont." I heard the demon state.

And in the blink of an eye, I was back in the black room.

No. not again. Not now! Maka look out!

I saw my arm transform into a scythe. And then the demon lunged.

But Maka was quick. She dodged easily.

"Soul! What are you doing?" she yelled.

"You really are a foolish child if you think I'm just gonna let you destroy me." the demon said with my voice."

"Soul what are you…."

"That's not Soul talking Maka." I heard Marie's voice state.

"It's the demon" Spirit finished.

"So that's how it is." Maka replied.

"Just give it up little girl. Even if you manage to hit me with that pathetic wavelength it wont get rid of me." the demon cackled.

"We will just see about that." and then she lunged.

**Maka's pov**

I lunged at Soul once again. Except this time I was ready for a counter attack.

Soul swung at me with his scythe arm once again. I dodged it once again and went to hit him with my palm.

But he was ready.

Like lightning he transformed completely causing me to miss.

And just as quickly he transformed back.

I felt his hand grab my left arm as he pulled me closer to him.

Then I noticed his blade held up against my neck.

Crap not good.

"What a pity. Slaughtered by the very man you love. I'm sure the both of you will have plenty of time to mourn in oblivion." he cackled.

Then I was removed from Souls grasp by a familiar pair of hands.

"Maka. Sit back for a minute and let us wear Soul down." my papa stated.

"Yeah ok. Just be careful. The black blood has made him ridiculously strong.

"Don't worry. Your papa's got this." he replied.

Then he transformed both his hands into scythes.

"Marie. let's do this." he commanded.

"Right." then she transformed both of her hands into hammers.

"Ah this should be interesting," Soul started. "Let's see just how powerful the black blood has become."

And so the battle began.

All three of them were like blurs of many colors.

Three Death Scythes fighting an all out war.

I could hear the clang of metal against metal. I could see sparks flying around like firecrackers. I could hear grunts and gasps of pain.

And then everything slowed down.

Soul was on his back. One of them must've gotten past his guard.

Then the two Death Scythes lunged at him once again. Ready to knock him unconscious.

But Soul was too quick.

Out of nowhere, countless blades appeared, piercing the two Death Scythes before they could reach him.

No. no it can't be.

Papa?

Miss Marie?

Just as fast as the blades appeared, they were gone, and the bodies that were suspended in mid-air fell to the ground.

I jumped up and ran to my papa.

"Papa? Speak to me. Please let me know you're ok." I cried out.

But there was no answer.

I then heard a chuckle behind me.

"Oh I assure you they're both dead. I must have hit at least two of their vital points." I heard Soul state.

"You….bastard!" I yelled rushing at Soul.

"I will destroy you. And save Soul!" I yelled even louder.

"Let's have it then girlie!" I heard Soul yell back.

It all happened so fast.

The blades appearing.

Me dodging every single one of them just barely.

And then I lifted my hand and struck his chest where his scar was.

"SOUL HEALING!" I cried out.

For Stein

For Miss Marie.

For Papa.

And for Soul. Especially Soul.

And so everything went dark.

When I woke up I was in the black room wearing the black dress that always appeared whenever I was here.

"Maka!" I heard Soul yell?

"Soul? Where are you?"

"Over here." he replied.

And she enough there stood Soul in his pinstripe suit. Sitting in the chair that sat next to the record player.

"I must say I'm quite surprised you managed to get this far girly." I know that voice.

I turned around to see a rather huge demon emerge from the curtains.

"Soul!" I called out.

"Right." he said before turning into a scythe and landing in my hands.

I spun him around for good measure.

"Demon. For killing 3 loved and respected teachers from Shibusen, you will be dealt with swiftly. Your soul is mine!" I yelled out.

The demon only laughed.

"Foolish girl. I don't even have a soul for you to take. You see I am just an embodiment of madness."

"Either way. Your dead!" and then I lunged with soul.

"Let's see what you got." he said.

I swung with Soul aiming at the demons neck.

But he simply caught the blade with his hand and threw the two of us across the room.

"We can't cut him?" I asked surprised.

"No I've tried many times. His skin is as hard as the black blood." Soul stated.

"So now what?"

"Let's try witch hunter."

"Yeah good idea."

I spun Soul around once again. Prepping myself for soul resonance.

"Let's go. Soul resonance." both Soul and I cried out.

"Oh please. You really think that's gonna stop me?" the demon chuckled.

"Just shut up." Soul replied.

I lunged at the demon once more. Swinging Soul forward until his now enlarged and glowing blade met with the demons skin.

I tried to push the blade further. But it just wouldn't break the skin.

"You see girlie? It's useless." he said before back-handing me. Sending me flying across the room once more.

"Maka! You ok?" I heard Soul ask worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine. What do we do Soul? None of our attacks are working."

"We only got one more up our sleeve. The anti-demon wavelength. Genie hunter."

"Yeah. I hope it's gonna be…"

But I was cut off when the demon suddenly grabbed me. Picking me up off the ground.

"I grow bored of this pointless fight. It's obvious you two can't win. So as the old saying goes, if you can't beat em. Join em." he said that last part with a sadistic grin.

"What?"

Then I felt a darkness start to cloud my mind.

Is this madness? Is he trying to consume my soul with it?

The darkness became deeper and deeper. Threatening to consume me completely.

"Maka! don't let the madness consume you! You gotta fight it!"

Soul. I'm trying. But it's so thick.

Then a thought occurred to me.

Yeah. That should work.

I raised my hand and placed on my chest.

"Soul healing."

And then the darkness disappeared. And the demon was sent flying back. Dropping me in the process.

I fell flat on my ass.

"Ow." I cried.

"Maka. You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Hurry up and transform back into a scythe. Let's finish this." I proclaimed.

"You. You brat! What did you do to me?" the demon barked out.

"I cleansed you out of my body. And I bet that if soul healing works on you, so will genie hunter."

I spun Soul around once more.

"Let's go! Soul resonance!" both Soul and I cried out once more.

We shot up the resonance rate as much as we could. And Soul's blade transformed into a straight blade that glowed even brighter than witch hunter.

I lunged toward the demon one last time.

"Now for the last time. Your soul is mine!"

I swung Soul forward, making a clean cut through the demon.

"I…impossible!" the demon cried out before disappearing."

Then everything went dark.

**Soul's pov**

I opened my eyes to find Maka laying on top of me in the grass we had been fighting on.

"Oi tiny tits. Get off your heavy." I said shaking her lightly.

"Unh. What happened?" she asked.

"We did it. The demon is gone. And I think you completely destroyed the black blood as well." I stated.

She sighed a long breath.

"It's finally over." she said with a smile.

But that smile disappeared when she remember her father and the others.

We both looked around to find Spirit and Miss Marie both lying on the ground. Pools of blood surrounding the both of them.

And I felt the pain rush back to my scar.

"I did this. All of it. it's all my fault." I stated.

"No Soul. Don't blame yourself for this." she said with a reassuring voice.

But I could see she was gonna start weeping any minute now.

Who could blame her. Her father. The last family she had. Was now dead on the ground.

And by my hands.

Maka. How can you forgive me for this?

****End****

**Me: Suspenseful right?**

**Soul: Very. Pretty cool ending. Other than Spirit and Marie dying.**

**Me: No sacrifice. No victory.**

**Maka: PAPA!**

**Soul: Don't cry Maka. It's just a story.**

**Maka: -sniffs- I know. -sniffs- It's just so sad!**

**Me: I will make an epilogue if and only if I get 5 more reviews. Good or bad don't matter to me.**

**Maka: Yeah so review or I will take your soul!**


	9. Epilogue

**Me: As a thank you for all the awesome reviews I have decided to write an epilogue to "POI" **

**Soul: Cool.**

**Me: And as a special thanks I added a sneak peak to my next story at the end. Now enjoy!**

**Soul: even cooler. Now R&R or I will eat your soul!**

**Epilogue**

**Soul's pov**

Ten years.

On this day, March 19. Ten years ago in a field not too far from Shibusen, Spirit Albarn and Marie Mjolnir died trying to save me.

Trying to save me from myself you could say.

But in reality. They were saving me from what I was becoming.

From what that wretched demon was turning me into.

The embodiment of madness.

After the victory over the demon and madness, Lord Death held a funeral for his most trusted Death Scythes, and for the strongest meister Shibusen has ever known. Stein.

Everyone was present. Black Star, Kid, especially myself and Maka.

Maka….

Poor Maka….

She had been torn up ever since the death of her father.

Ever night I would wake up to find her crying in my arms. Wishing for her papa back so she could apologize.

She felt guilty for never showing him how much she loved him.

They made the speeches quick so that everyone could pay their respects. I must have took the longest, I just couldn't show them enough gratitude for everything they did for me. For all they sacrificed. To this day I couldn't say enough words to express it all.

Maka and I stayed late after the funeral was over.

We just sat at Spirit's grave. I sat there silently, only wishing that wherever he was now that he was happy. I had made a vow the day he died. I promised that I would be the best damn Death Scythe I could be. In his honor.

And love Maka for the both of us. But without the constant yelling for her.

Maka just sat there sobbing quietly. Apologizing to him for everything she could think of.

Poor Maka….

It wasn't easy getting her to be her normal cheerful self.

When I had finally gotten her to get up we began to make our way back to our apartment.

But when I looked back I could have sworn a saw a woman standing at his grave.

A woman that resembled Maka quite a bit.

Nothing about what happened that day was cheerful.

But the next day…

Was the first day of spring.

The first day of new life.

And that year, new life breathed.

And then the next year.

And the next.

"Papa! I wanna go to the park!" a small child-like voice brought me out of my memories.

I focused my sight on a little girl with ash-blonde hair and green eyes. She wore her hair in small pig-tails like her mother used to.

An exact image of Maka. Just younger.

"Marie we went to the park yesterday. Let papa rest today." I pleaded her.

And then another voice chimed in.

"But papa we're bored. Playing tag in the front yard isn't cool."

This voice belonged to a red headed young boy with the same green orbs as his sister and mother. He was giving me the most annoyed look I've ever seen. Reminded me of myself. I couldn't help but smirk a little.

"I know Spirit but it isn't cool for papa to have to drag you lot to the park every day either. Can't you just trash the house like every other child does?" I asked not caring whether they did or not.

"Really papa? You know mama would kill us. And dieing just isn't cool at all." I heard a third voice state.

And there stood my eldest. He resembled me the most. He had my white, spiky hair. Deep, scarlet eyes. He even inherited my teeth. But he had his mothers nose, and her soul perception ability.

"Yeah I suppose your right." I sighed in defeat. "Let me go ask your mother."

All three cheered at their victory as I walked into the small family house Maka and I had purchased a while back.

"Honey? The kids wanna go to the park." I called out.

"Again? Don't they ever get tired?" I heard my wife ask from the kitchen.

"Heh, they have more energy than either of us ever had. Not cool for a parent to have to keep up with them." I stated.

"Oh stop. Your still young." she teased.

"But barely. I mean look at me. My hair is white." I joked.

She only stuck her tongue out at me.

"We will be back for dinner. Promise." I called out.

"You better. Remember what happened the last time you missed dinner."

Oh I remember, in a way, that's when my life truly began.

"How could I forget? I've never seen you blush so many shades of red before then." I teased.

Which in turn earned me a long awaited Maka Chop.

I feel younger already!

****Me: Hope you guys enjoyed that! And now for a sneak preview!****

It had been 5 years since Spartoi had triumphed over the kishin and his madness.

There was peace of mind for the first time since it's awakening. And everyone was enjoying a period of peace.

The gang was still together. Taking on missions when they came. Even though the kishin was gone, there were still kishin eggs to hunt.

Maka and Soul had developed something more than a friendship but less than a dating relationship. All I can say is that the others are annoyed and wish they would just hook up already.

Black Star finally managed to gather 99 kishin eggs and is now working on the witch soul.

Kid has successfully made both his pistols into death scythes or "death weapons" as he likes to call them.

Kilik, Ox, and Kim also managed to turn they're weapons into Death Scythes.

Everything was going wonderfully.

Until a long time friend, who was thought to have been missing, maybe dead, was seen in a city before the entire area was destroyed.

A certain lavender-haired boy (yes I am choosing the gender as boy for this fic) whom everyone save for Maka has forgotten about until this incident.

Crona…..

****Me: I haven't thought up a title for this story yet but I will say this, the chapter are gonna be longer than the ones in "POI"**

**Crona: I-I'm in a story? I-I don't know h-how to d-deal with this!**

**Me: Just smile and wave Crona. Smile and wave.**

**Crona: O-ok. -smiles and attempts to wave-**

**Me: We will work more on that later.**

**Soul: I suppose you guys don't have to technically review but do it anyways or I will eat your soul!**


End file.
